Pandora's Mirage
Description: What? An army of pandoras!? This must be some sort of magical illusion. *Task Objective - Defeat: Mage*6, Archangel*3, Succubus*3, Troll Cyborg*3 *Task Reward - 7000 Gold, 1400 Crystals, 1900 Exp, 10 MOJO, 3 Troll Cyborg Shaman WR Mage Troll Troll Footman Priest WR Mage Shaman Troll Footman Shaman WR Mage Troll Troll Footman Priest WR Mage Troll Troll Footman Priest Hero Mage Mage Troll Footman Priest Hero Mage Priest Troll Footman Now the secret is that you aren't going to kill the entire force, you are going to kill enough to let your hero hammer away at the castle. The entire reason I won was due to Footmen Spirit. I only have the three cheapest spells and the armor that is not the ivy stuff but one level above that so I have not spent a lot of Mojo to get here. With this setup it came down to me with my Hero and the two priests left against the Top Pandora and the two mages in front of her. You would think they would do more damage to my castle than I could do to their's. However due to Footmen Spirit and it's VERY low cooldown I was able to constantly interupt them from attacking my castle by having footmen pop up. Due to this I destroyed their castle while mine still had around 900hp left at the end. I did have to do this a couple times because if the Top Pandora is casting any of the spells that cause spirits to pop up it will interrupt your attack and not work. ---- {C}Shaman WR Mage Troll Troll Footman Shaman WR Mage Shaman Troll Footman Shaman WR Mage Troll Troll Footman Shaman WR Mage Shaman Troll Footman Priest Priest Hero Mage Troll Footman Priest Priest Hero Mage Troll Footman Spells = Blue Blast, Footmen Spirit, Scourge of Doom Armor = Ivy everything except Cute Wings Rings = none Hero = Level 6, Hit Point 535, Attack 20, Defence 3 Tested with success by SpencScott Lost all minus Hero ^^Didn't work for me It did work for me, but I have to mention the following: Hero: Lvl 7, 640 health, 25 attack and 4 armor Equipment: Unicorn Horn, Cute Heart, Unicorn Chest Plate, Wings of Darkness, Unicorn Wristbands Spells: Fire Blast, Scourge of Doom, Footman's Spirit The Unicorn Horn is key because it Absorbs 10% of Attack Damage in HP, without this I would not have made it because all of my units were dead except for my hero. Thanks to the Unicorn Horn I got 2 HP per attack, this made it possible to keep attacking the enemy fort and cast Footman's Spirit to prevent attacks from the remaining Succubus in the North. Besides this, my units are the following lvl's: Footman: 3 Troll: 3 Priest: 3 Mage: 3 WR: 3 Shaman: 2 Hope it helps. Kind Regards, H31nz ---- ***Hero Level: 6 (638 HP, Attack 28 and 8 Defense) Used Items: Darkness uniform, Ivy Flower, Hands of Wade Used Spells: Shattering Strike (useless), Holy Light, Footman spirit All troops died except for HERO and shaman. All enemy troops died except for the succubus to the north. ~YourGirl~ April 22, 2012 ^^ Works Yueyen 14:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Player Level: 23 Hero Level: 7 (520 HP, Attack 24 and 1 Defense) Upgrades : Footman Level 4, Troll Level 3, Mage Level 2, Wolf Rider Level 2 Used Items: Armor of Darkness, Ivy Flower, Unicorn Horn/Wings/Wristband Used Spells: Blue Blast, Blue Flare, Footman spirit Used every spell as soon as it was available, concentrating Blue Blast in the squares ahead of my hero. Eventually got it down to the top enemy hero against my hero on the bottom attacking each other's castles. Hit Footman Spirit constantly to draw fire from the top hero (both spells and direct fire), and ended with most of my castle in tact and my hero at 100% health. ~MrZivic~ May 14, 2012 ---- Suggestion Berserker: Hero level 8 (hp: 630, atk: 38, def: 6) no spells used shaman lvl 4, archangel lvl 3, priest lvl 5, mage lvl 6, footman lvl 6 Losses: hero, 10 footman, 1 mage, 3 priest Beat it!! Killed all enemys no cash used at all. hero lvl 27 spells formation p-iw-iw-m-f s-iw-iw-m-f p-iw-arc-m-f s-iw-arc-m-f p-p-h-m-m-f p-p-h-m-m-f levels of troops f-5 m-4 iw-2 p-4 arc-2 s-3 troops lost all but 6 p- Hero- 2 iw- 2 s..Cant believe it worked tryed so long didnt need to spend a dime of my own moneys. ---- LOST 2P 4F 4T 3M AND 2WR I THINK CHEAP LVL26 AND I AM PLAYING FOR FREE SO NOT A GREAT SET OF ARMOURS. {C}______________________________ FOR THIS FORMATION U''' DONT'' NEED '''REAL MONEY you will need castle lvl 25, hero (Berserker, 830 HP, 42 A, 6 Def),' 2 Troll Cyborgs lvl1', 9 priests lvl3, 6 mages lvl1,' 3 Archangel lvl1', 3shaman lvl1. Sourge of Doom (3x8), blue blast(3x18) and fire blast(12) Shaman Archangel Archangel Mage Priest TC TC Priest Archangel Archangel Mage Priest TC TC Shaman Archangel Archangel Mage Priest TC TC Priest Archangel Archangel Mage Priest TC TC Shaman Archangel Archangel Mage Priest Hero Hero Priest Archangel Archangel Mage Priest Hero Hero Lost all but not the Archangel and some of their Buffer :O Also work perfect for Behemot lvl. 7, 1100hp, 34at, 7def. 2 archangels, 5 priest, all shaman survive Add me for more question (only in english or german) : Skulblaka Hero Level: 8 (1300 HP, Attack 77 and 14 Defense) Used Items: Evil-Bone-Set and Royal Prince with Royal Clover and Evil Dragon Heart Used Spells: Mystical Blast, Demon Blast and Deep Purple. Lost: 4*Troll, 1*Priest and 2*Footmen (Grenock 10:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC)) need footman spirit fire blast archer spirit **Can this be done with out having a Troll Cyborg? I am only a level 19? **It might work by using two knights instead of a troll cyborg. **^^^^ above did not work...i am level 22 BEAT IT !!! 5/2/2012 Level 23 - Level 7 Berserker 820 HP 30 Attack 4 Defense Equipment - Full Jacks Suit including weapon Spells - Shattering Strike , Sorrow Smash , Footmen Spirit Casualties - 6 Footmen 4 Wolf Riders 5 Priests 3 Archangels 6 Mages I lost everything except for my hero and 1 priest. It was a race but I won. Once you get to the castle you will have 1 priest healing you. They will call in archer spirit but your priest can heal you through it. Keep casting footmen spirit to take their attention off your castle. NOTE - This was after the update. My mages were level 3 and footmen level 2. CONFIRMED! Worked for me as well. First one out of all of them. THANK YOU! -texgnome1 5/3/12 CONFIRMED! Worked for me too. Because of connection problems, I ended up having to do this three times. It worked two out of the three times. If your healers behind your hero die, you're gonna lose. Might be worth fleeing and cutting your losses if that happens. I'm lvl 27 w/ full Jack's suit w/ weapon, Shattering Strike, Footman Spirit, and Air Bash. I killed all the enemies and had 2 archangels, 4 WR and a couple of priests left. THANK YOU!!! -RadRacerX 5/4/12 CONFIRMED! Its the only solution who work for me. Looses : 3 Priest, 2 ARC, 6 M and 6 Footman, Thanks you ;) CONFIRMED!! MEGA ULTRA CONFIRMADO!! (ULTRA CONFIRMED, WORKED SO WELL!!) Level 20- level 6 beserker 725 Hp 29 Att 4 Def Equipment- Full jacks suit except wristbands Spells- Sorrow smash, Fire blast, Scourge of Doom FORMATION S WR M M M M S WR WR M M S WR WR M M P H H WR M M P H H WR M M S WR WR M M Only things that survived was my hero and 1 wolfrider. The only thing left was the top succubus. I don't know if igot lucky with this formation or it is a solid one. My mages are level 3 which helped alot. Wolfriders level 2, Priest level 3, and Shaman level 2. Hope Someone can confirm this and good luck! Suggestion Behemoth: Casualties : 8 Footmans, 4 Trolls lvl`s: Shaman lvl.2, Wolf Rider lvl.3, Mage lvl.4, Priest lvl.5, Troll lvl.2, Footman lvl.4 Hero : lvl.7, 1470 HP, 36 ATT, 7 DEF Spells: Fire Blast Edited By Alfadir Lost : 1 Priest, 2WR(?), 6 Mages, 2AA, 6 Footmens. Spells used : '''Shattering Strike, Footmen Spirit '''Hero : '''Behemoth lvl 7, 1050 HP, 26 ATT, 7 DEF. '''Ennemies killed : '''All. ''Works great. confirmed. lost 3 AA but works really great. NB: '''AA = Arc Angels. ---- LITTLE EMPIRE AFTER UPDATE by : '''Mastre ( May 1st, 2012 : 3 AM - Malaysia ) Edited By: Nunya - I edited the table to be correct. I used the layout as described below with levels as given under the table (mine are in parenthesis). Only used cheapest 3 spells but it was the footman spell that did the trick - just keep hittin' that s**t! Hero LV : 7 Ability : Fire Blast, Scourge of Doom and Sorrow Smash F LV = 3 (4) M LV = 2 (2) WR LV = 2 (2) S LV = 1 (2) A LV 2 (3) *'Confirm (by Nunya) : Down to 2A, 2P, 1WR, & Hero' *'Confirm' : Destroy opponent's castle with my Hero and 1 Wolf Rider *'Confirm:' I had 4 Priest behind my hero instead. Destroy opponent's castle with Hero (lvl 7,hp 970, attack 24, def 7, shattering strike, footmen spirit, blue blast), 1 Wolf Rider and 2 Priests and units as: : F LV2 M LV3 WR LV1 S LV1 A LV1 P LV2 ---- {C}Hero Level: '''7 Behemoth HP 1000 - At 27 - Df 6, '''Used Spells: '''Shattering Strike, Air Bash Formation: AA = Archangel '''Casualties: 3xS, 15xM, 7xP, 3xAA Won by destroying the castle with Hero and 1xM. *Hero almost died. Please note that my mages, shamans and priests are all at level 2. It may take a couple of tries to win if the Succubi doesn't cast too much of spells on the two priests behind the hero so pray that it doesn't. Remember to always cast your spells when available. By JSaranghaeSoshi _______________________________________________________________________________________ Chyburashka (May 11, 2012) I am level: 20 Hero Level: 6 Behemoth Hp--- 1115 --Attack-- 25 ---Defense--- 6 Equipment: Helmet of berserker, Samurai Armor, Spaulders of Fury, Wristbands of Fury, Axe of Fury Used Spells: Shattering Strike, Scourge of Doom Proof that I beat it: Picture link is below formation Formation: '''(Edited by xSamy, used Table) Archer lvl---3 Priest lvl---2 Wolf lvl----2 Mage lvl----2 Foot lvl-----4 '''Killed all but top Succubus Lost all but 1 wolfrider and my hero. Since I did not have access to archangels or iron wheels and did not want to wait, I took some of the ideas from Mastre/Nunya and combined it with mine. I tried their idea multiple times but it would never work because my archers would die way to quickly next to my hero which resulted in no help in killing the two bottom Succubus'. So instead of using shamans on the top half of wolfriders, I put priests to make them last as long as possible and keep the Top Succubus as bay for as long as possible while my hero got to the castle quick enough. On the last bottom row, i put two wolfriders because wolfriders without shamans are strong enough and and kill the angels quick enough. I also needed a ranged attacker that had much more health to last longer and stronger base attack. I used scourge of doom to help relieve some stress on my hero from constant archer attacks at the end when he is trying to kill the two bottom Succubus'. I destroyed their castle by a good margin because i had one wolfrider also helping. My hero had around 60 hp left when he destroyed it because the top Succubus kept using spells. But i won finally!! IMGhttp://i216.photobucket.com/albums/cc65/chyburashka/screenshot-1336755332123.png[/IMG] By, Chyburashka ___________________________________________________________________________________________ GreenDraw (05.08.12) I am level: 21 Hero: Behemoth (Level 6) HP: 990 --- Attack: 27 --- Defense: 5''' '''Equipment: Helmet of the Berserker, Axe of Fury, Armor of fury, Iron Spaulders, Wristbands of Fury Used Spells: Shattering Strike, Sorrow Smash, Fire Blast Formation: Level Units: Footman (F) = Level 4 Troll (T) = Level 3 Priest (P) = Level 2 Mage (M) = Level 3 Wolfriders (WR) = Level 2 Casualties: 8x Footmen 4x Trolls 2x Priests and my Hero 4x Mages and 1x Wolfrider Pictures: All enemies destroyed !!! By GreenDraw Confirmed!! 05/20/2013 Losses: 8 F, 4 T, 2 M, 2 P, Hero ~Romst 'solution :' ' ' hero lv6 attack 26 deffence 9 hp 840 no spells used. WORKDED FOR ME! (level 22) Death Report: 2 archers, 6 trolls, 7 mages( =/ ),2 priest 1 wolf rider. I used spells, and killed all of them. I also had level 4 priests, level 2 mages, level 2 shaman, level 4 archers, level 4 trolls, and level 2 wolf riders. My spells were: Shattering Strike, Fire Blast, and Sorrow Smash. Armor: Beserker Helm (poison gem (lvl2)), Iron spauldings (life gem lvl 1), Iron wristbands (dizzy gem lvl1), Armor of fury (life gem lvl 2), Axe of Fury (agility gem level 2). Level 6 Hero info: Life: 1005, Att: 24, Def: 6. Honestly dont think my spells do much, but safety first. Suggestion Succubus: Level 23 Lost 4Footman, 2Ninja, 2Mage, 8Wolfrider, 1Priest P AA WR M F P AA WR M F P HE N M M F S RO N M M F P AA WR M F P AA WR M F Other Tasks: Tasks Overview Recruit Tasks Build Tasks Daily Quests Category:Pandora's Mirage Category:Tasks Category:Http://freemojo.com/en/plugin.php?id=littleempire:db&action=tasks Category:Game tasks Category:Little Empire